Usuario discusión:Benfutbol10
Hola, te dije algo malo por MSN? yo no fui , me lo hackearon. Perdón por los inconvenientes ocasionados. link=Categoría:Ayuda Muchos me han pedido el puesto de administración, pero no se puede por los siguientes motivos: *De Usuario **Pocas ediciones **Respetas las Reglas **Ser un usuario que contribuye mucho (no cuentan los blogs) **Debes tener un porcentaje mayor de ediciones en artículos que en BLOGS. *De la Wiki **No se necesitan administradores en este momento. ---- imagenes como puedo hacer que no me salga la pagina entera? DiamanteAf3000 (discusión) 22:17 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye Benfutbol10 Oye benfutbol puedo hacer un Articulo diske Peticion de Administrador donde Editaras y Pondras tu nombre y solo podras ingresarte si has editado mas de 2000 veces.no se si tu quieras por que pienso que hay pocos admin --Ben10infinitoUA 22:31 1 jul 2010 (UTC) hola me gustaria participar en el tercer concurso y dime cuando termina soy el que me dijiste gracias por editar hero time por favor contestame muchas gracias 79.109.42.99 Hit em where they live Oye edite en el capítulo "hit em where they live" en la trivia el de que Zombozo en inglés dice "Divide and conquer" que fue el nombre del primer capítulo de los Teen Titans que fue escrito por Dwayne Mcduffie quiero confirmar si esto esta bien, porfavor responde, gracias. Bloqueo Por favor bloquea otra vz a Fayin 3 Des lo desbloqueo aunque yo pueda hacerlo primero debo ser Administrador permanente Goop(Dejame un mensaje) (Mis logros) 13:34 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por volverme Administrador la lastima es que perdio Argentina otra vez con Alemania pero vi que el arbitro y los asistentes lo favorecieron a Alemania nos ganaron con trampa Goop(Dejame un mensaje) (Mis logros) 17:07 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Fusiones Ahora si Giovi mira mi pagMarduke (discusión) 00:44 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Benfutbol Oye dale Puedo ser Admin dale porfavor Benfutbol,oiste dale que yo siempre he querido ese puesto Porfa Ben10infinitoUA 00:48 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Benfutbol Oye dale Puedo ser Admin dale porfavor Benfutbol,oiste dale que yo siempre he querido ese puesto Porfa Ben10infinitoUA 00:47 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Salon de infama de alienigenas Ahh que lastima que borraste ese articulo pues era mi favorito bueno soy marduke y por que lo borraste por favor explicameMarduke (discusión) 02:20 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Una idea para éste Wiki Estaba pensando, que no nos vendría mal un foro de discusión. Yo mismo hice el foro. (que por cierto, aún no lo termino, pero ya no me falta mucho.) Bien, de todas formas, éste foro es un club de fans de Ben 10, pero también hice una sección que dice "Wiki" hecha para discutir algunas cosas para mejorarlo. Si te interesa, deja un mensaje en mi discusión. De cualquier forma, si me dices que no, puedo borrar en cualquier momento la sección del Wiki. Ultra-megafan (discusión) 20:49 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Una idea para éste Wiki Estaba pensando, que no nos vendría mal un foro de discusión. Yo mismo hice el foro. (que por cierto, aún no lo termino, pero ya no me falta mucho.) Bien, de todas formas, éste foro es un club de fans de Ben 10, pero también hice una sección que dice "Wiki" hecha para discutir algunas cosas para mejorarlo. Si te interesa, deja un mensaje en mi discusión. De cualquier forma, si me dices que no, puedo borrar en cualquier momento la sección del Wiki. Ultra-megafan (discusión) 20:50 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Una idea para éste Wiki Estaba pensando, que no nos vendría mal un foro de discusión. Yo mismo hice el foro. (que por cierto, aún no lo termino, pero ya no me falta mucho.) Bien, de todas formas, éste foro es un club de fans de Ben 10, pero también hice una sección que dice "Wiki" hecha para discutir algunas cosas para mejorarlo. Si te interesa, deja un mensaje en mi discusión. De cualquier forma, si me dices que no, puedo borrar en cualquier momento la sección del Wiki. Ultra-megafan (discusión) 20:50 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Muy bien, aquí está el link http://ben10foro.gooforum.com/ Muy bien. Mi sobrenombre de usuario es "Admin". Pero necesito una mano para el foro. Primero, necesito algunas personas para ayudarme. * Algunos administradores para el foro. * Algunos moderadores. Y... si no es mucho pedir, también me ayudarían algunas imágenes de Ben 10. * Un Omnitrix (versión de la serie original) tamaño ícono de color verde brillante * Un Omnitrix (versión de la serie original) tamaño ícono de color verde normal * Un Omnitrix (versión original de la serie) tamaño ícono de color rojo * Un Omnitrix (versión recalibrada) tamaño ícono de color verde brillante * Un Omnitrix (versión recalibrada) tamaño ícono de color verde * Un Omnitrix (versión recalibrada) tamaño ícono de color rojo * Una imagen de Ben 10 de aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que el de la imagen de "X-Gaming" Las imágenes las necesito en links, no las puedo descargar. Gracias, Ultra-megafan (discusión) 21:11 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye, Benfutbol10 Oye puedo ser Admin, daleeeee es que Quiero ser Adminnn Plz Ben10infinito (Discusión) Archivo:Strongtail22.gif 21:20 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Importante Me gustaria que vinieses al Xat para hablar sobre una cosa Idea Por que no creas una página en Facebook y Twitter con eso vendrían más Usuarios a la Wiki Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 16:50 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Idea Gracias por hacerme Rollback. He pensado que podra hacer la pagina en Facebook o en Twitter yo (ya se como se hacen) Asi seria mas facil AYUDA ME DIJIERON EN EL CHAT PRIVADO ESTÚ**** Y NO SE PORQUE CAUSA SI NO ME CREES PUES MIRA. MONO-ARÁCNIDO (discusión) 22:29 13 jul 2010 (UTC)frame|NOTA: EL USUARIO LO DESCONOZCO. Participar Oye mejor no quiero ser Juez mejor participaré Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 21:05 14 jul 2010 (UTC) HEY FUE FAIYN, YO NO no es cierto ami me tienen blokeado en el xat ase como un mes yo ya no e vandalisado lo juro por dios santito y nisikiera me e metido al foro por que no se usarlo lo JUROOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ oye una pregunta oye una prgunta ¿ya soy administrador o estoy en pruebas? Oli (discusión) 17:30 15 jul 2010 (UTC) holaaaaaaa ben futbol me gustaria apuntarme al wikiconcurso pero no se como firmar puesto que no me kiero registrar ¿como lo pongo?gracias79.109.42.99 21:33 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Articulo que alguien complete la galeria de imagenes de Humungosaurio Ultimate porque el articulo se ve pequeño, yo puse unas cuantas imagenes pero no son sufisientes DiamanteAf3000 (discusión) 00:55 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Ya me registre!!!!!!!!!!!!! hola ben futbol 10 me llamo yactilxk Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Ben 10 Wiki.--- -- Benfutbol10 (Discusión) 22:48 15 jul 2010 ese soy yo me has puesto eso y me animaste a registrarme ¿como me puedo convertir en administrador ?¿y cuando voy a poder participar en el wikiconcurso por favo r respondeme gracias Yactilxk (discusión) 13:32 16 jul 2010 (UTC) me insultan mira te dije que todos me insultan y tu no me creias hasta los administradores ahora tengo algo para mostrartelo estabamos discutiendo sobre el xat de ben 10 wiki si es bonito y lo que se debe mejorar y me dijo thumb|left luego le dije que te lo iba a decir y me contesto thumb|left creo que esto es una injusticia y segun csuarezllosa me dijo "nosotros no odiamos a nadie según las razas, soy peruano y tu español, pues bienvenidos aquí en Ben10 Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa "' por favor,no me digas que por ser administrador no le vas hacer nada Rath (discusión) 13:34 16 jul 2010 (UTC) no se....yactilxk perdona...... ¿donde tengo que darle para participar en el wikiconcuro???? es k no me entero muy bien de las cosasss XD no se....yactilxk perdona...... ¿donde tengo que darle para participar en el wikiconcuro???? es k no me entero muy bien de las cosasss XDYactilxk (discusión) 13:51 16 jul 2010 (UTC) pero que molesto??? mira hoy yo he abierto el xat y no dije nada malo le puedes preguntar a quien quieras pero los que estaban en el xateran nanomech25,lodestar,y yo que palabra mala he dichi yo??? ? Rath (discusión) 14:11 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Jaled Este chico es un busca pleitos no? Sigue insitiendo en lo veridico de su chat, solo quiere ser Owner¡¡ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605191557/ben10/es/images/1/10/U-u.png 14:15 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Pregunta en el concurso mejor administrador participan administradores,burocratas y rolckback pero sale que dicen que yo soy rollback pero en ningun momento e visto que me allan dicho que soy rollback haci que creo que tu podrias darme la respuesta....porfavor para salir de la duda...Gracias http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 22:27 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Oyes que hay que hace para ser Rollback http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 19:57 17 jul 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Mini_Ult.Humohngo.gifj.gif